DBZ MLP abridged series: season 1
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the story of a Saiyan boy, who gets sent to Equestria. I know it days abridged, but it's meant to be more serious than funny. The reason it's abridged is because it starts before the beginning of the MLP series. Please review.
1. Pilot

(Music: Cut scene tense, Sonic colours sound track)

Two little kids were trying to escape their planet, it was bout to be destroyed by Frieza. that's right these two kids were Saiyans. There was one boy and one girl. The boy's name is Jacob, and the girl's name Jessie. These two hated what the Saiyans were forced to do while they were under Frieza's rule. They hated killing. They're twins, 5 years old, but both very powerful. Jacob and Jessie were trying to find the Saiyan pods, so they could get off the planet. But they were stopped by Zarbon.

Zarbon: And just where do you think you two are going?

Jacob: We're getting out of here! And you're not going to stop us!

Zarbon: I beg to differ. Lord Frieza is going to destroy every last Saiyan, including you. Or, I guess I could do that.

Jessie: No way! Let us through!

Zarbon: No.

Zarbon zooms right in front of Jacob, and Jessie.

Zarbon: Now, let's see what you think about this!

Zarbon changes into his most powerful form.

Zarbon: Prepare to die!

Zarbon shoots an energy blast at Jessie, and it was a direct hit. The blast went right through her chest. Jessie then fell to the floor.

Jacob: NOOO!

Zarbon: You're next!

Jacob slowly backed away. Just then, a beeping sound was heared from Zarbon's scouter.

Zarbon: Dammit!

Zarbon changed back.

Zarbon: Yes Lord Frieza?

Frieza: I need you out here right now. There's a swarm of Saiyans, and I need to deal with them.

Zarbon: Understood. You got lucky.

Zabon pressed a botton on the wall, and a hatch to a Saiyan pod opened.

Zarbon: Since there's nothing I can do about you, you might as well leave.

Zarbon threw Jacob into the pod, and launched it.

Jacob: JESSIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

The next thing Jacob saw, was a giant ball of energy destroying planet Vegeta.

Jacob: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Music ends)


	2. Jared and Fluttershy hear King Kai

Fluttershy was feeding her animals, when she heared a loud crashing noise.

Fluttershy: EEP!

She got scared, and hid under the table.

Fluttershy: What was that?!

She went outside to check it out, and saw a big metal ball

Fluttershy: Oh my.

Once she got close to it, it opened up, and revealed Jacob, inside. He looked as if he was crying. Fluttershy, then mustered up, all of her courage, and approached him.

Fluttershy: Hello, little creature, I'm Fluttershy.

Jacob saw Fluttershy.

Jacob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jacob scrambled to get away, but he could barely move.

Fluttershy: Are you okay?!

Jacob was so scared, that he wet his pants. He finally gave up trying to get out, and just waited for something really bad to happen.

Jacob: Make it quick.

Fluttershy, was astonished that he spoke English.

Fluttershy: Who, and what are you?

Jacob: My name is Jacob. I'm from a race of elite warriors, known as Saiyans. I was sent here, by a guy who works for the alien who destroyed my planet.

Fluttershy's heart sank, when she heard that. She pulled Jacob out of the pod, and gave him a hug.

Fluttershy: You poor thing!

Fluttershy started to cry.

Jacob: Umm... what's your name?

Fluttershy stops crying, and dries her eyes.

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had an idea.

Fluttershy: How about, because of what happened to you planet, I become your new mom?

Jacob's Eyes went wide, and he hugged Fluttershy.

Jacob: Thank you.

Later that night, Fluttershy was tucking Jacob into bed.

Fluttershy: Goodnight, Jacob.

Jacob: Goodnight, mommy.

Fluttershy kissed Jacob lightly on the forehead, turned off the light, and left the room.

?: Hello? Is this Jacob?

Jacob: Who said that?!

?: My name is King Kai, and I'm communicating with you, telepathically.

Jacob: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Fluttershy came back into the room, and turned the light back on.

Fluttershy: Are you okay?

Jacob: Mommy, there's a voice in my head.

Fluttershy giggled.

Fluttershy: Kids, and their imagi-

King Kai: He's not making this up.

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh.

King Kai: Listen, Jacob, there's a large number of Saiyans who survived, and they're coming for Equestria. I need to train you.


End file.
